


Memories

by AmyLooWho



Series: The Adventures/Stories of Tadra Angellyne Lundy [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Adventuring, Bardic spells, Death spells - Freeform, F/M, Forced Breeding, Kidnapping, Mentioning of Parental death, On a quest, Other, Racism, Slavery, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLooWho/pseuds/AmyLooWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prologue of the dark time in the life of Tadra Angellyne Lundy, a half-human, half-fae female. Memories are surfacing from that time. What is she to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

(I am writing this on advice of Lady Darella Loreweaver the Silent Savior, also known as Darella Loreweaver the Scribe. She is a cleric of Arador, the Elven God of Memory and Learning. We hope in the writing down of this story, I will be able to come to terms with what was done to me and what I have done. - Tadra Angellyne Lundy)

“...not all of these memories are great, but they’re mine/Which lends weight to the belief that none of our lives are put together on an assembly line/We’re not prepackaged with memories or programmed with stories/We have to make our own.” – Shane Koyczan, “Tomatoes”

Memories. They are the bread and butter of my profession. I am a bard. I count on my own memories and the memories of the others around me to write the story, to compose the music, to perform the finished product.

But not all memories are ones you want to keep, and if you could remove those memories, would you?

I know my answer to that question. I said yes, and removed those memories that caused me harm. Removed them, but did not replace them.

As the human saying goes, “The universe hates a vacuum.” What you take away, you must replace, or those memories will resurface eventually. I learned that a little too late.

Removing memories can jumble all the other remaining memories you have. Trust me on this. It's funny which memories you're willing to keep while throwing others away.

For me, I was willing to keep the memory of finding my father dead in the music room of our home. Sprawled in a heap next to his beloved concert harp.

I was willing to keep the memory of my mother, who three days later, in the middle of the viewing of my father's body, died of a broken heart. The doctor said it was a heart attack. But what did human doctors know of Fae bodies and hearts?

After the darkness of the double deaths of my parents, I stayed holed up at Sunset Place, the ancestral home of the Lundys since the time of King Henry VIII. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months, months into years, and years into a decade or two. Finally, I came to the realization I needed to leave. I needed an adventure, a purpose. So I went in search of adventure.

I should have stayed home.


	2. A Daughter is Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of Tadra's adventures. Tadra and her friends form a small adventuring group to search for the missing daughter of a local Lord and Lady of River's End.

A year and a half after I had decided to go adventuring, I ended up in a town called River's End. A Dwarven fighter named Bellamin Axeager, also known as the Thunderer, and I had struck up a friendship of sorts during the last two adventuring parties we worked with, and he was with me. We were in one of the taverns in town, celebrating, using some of the gold we had received for helping find the Crown Jewels of the Kingdom of Grey Mountain.

While we enjoyed a warm meal, ale, and the anticipation of sleeping in clean beds, a tall distinguished human male hurried through the tavern’s doors. He announced that Lord and Lady Tarmikos's daughter, Graceella, had been stolen and they were offering gold, favors, and other riches for those brave enough to find her. I looked at Bellamin and Bellamin looked at me. We knew what we were going to do. After dinner, we agreed to meet at the tavern in the morning, and after breakfast, we'd walk to Lord and Lady Tarmikos's house.

My sleep, that night, was fitful and fraught with nightmares. I didn't think too much of it as I had had these nightmares before. After more tossing and turning, I fell into a dreamless sleep and slept until the rooster's crow in the morning.

After dressing carefully in a new pair of leather trousers, shirt and leather vest, I brushed and braided my waist-length dark brown hair and put on my pair of knee-high leather boots. Everything save my boots were brand new. My boots were nicely broken in and I knew they would cause my feet no pain. I packed my belongings and grabbed my quarter staff, then settled my account at the inn. I made my way to the tavern. Bellamin was already there, waiting for me. With him was another person. At first I couldn't see their face because they wore a hood. When they pulled it back, I realized I knew them, him. His name was Eldak Silentread, a friend of my mother's family. I hadn't seen him since my mother's funeral a little over twenty years before.

“Eldak!” I said warmly and embraced him. He happily returned my embrace.

“You know this rascal, Theraga?” Bellamin sounded very surprised, which I didn't blame him. Eldak Silentread was a well-known rogue of dubious repute. There had been a family rumor that he had wanted to marry my mother, but not only did her parents disapprove of the match, my mother had met my father by then and she had been planning on running away with him instead. My mother had mentioned that Eldak had helped her run away to be with my father, and so I always had a soft spot for the man who helped her find her happiness.

“Theraga?” Eldak looked at me with a questioning look in his deep blue eyes.

Smiling, I tucked a stray strand of dark brown hair behind a pointy ear. Putting my hand into his, I entered the tavern and found a table away from the others. A quick glance let me know that other adventurers were going to try to work for the Tarmikos family. Among them, I saw Horven Swordhand the Magnificent, a human paladin well-known in adventuring circles and someone Bellamin had adventured with in the past. I had met him once or twice. He was with an elven cleric whose name escaped my memory at the moment. Rounding out the table, was a half-orc female whom I did not recognize.

Sitting down at the table I found, I looked across it at Eldak. Smiling, I lowered my green eyes and after darting a quick look at Bellamin, I decided to tell Eldak the truth.

“Human and half-human adventurers are basically a copper a dozen. But faes? Even half-faes? They are even more uncommon than adventuring elves. So, I emphasize my Fae-ness and my bard skills. My quarter staff skills have gotten better in the twenty years you last saw me. I also have an adventuring name: Lady Theraga Huntinghawk the Bardic Baker.” Giggling, I paused to order coffee and a large breakfast from the serving girl who came to our table. As soon as the girl left, I continued my story. “I'm well-known also for my baking skills. No adventuring group who travels with me goes hungry. I know my mother, went by the name Lady Caraga Dawntracker the Magnificent Bard. Since I take after my father in coloring, I knew no one would recognize me as her daughter. Besides, Tadra Lundy is an unbelievably boring name.”

Eldak sat there listening to my story. He was a good listener. A good skill for a rogue. The serving girl came back with the coffees and after she left, he nodded his head as he analyzed my words.

“Very good, Ta … Theraga,” he smiled at me. His blue eyes scrutinized my face. “But you are wrong, about not looking like your mother. You might have your father's dark brown hair and green eyes, but you have your mother's delicate beauty. And the combination makes you stunning.”

I had been pouring my cream into my coffee when his words reached my ears. I almost dropped the creamer. My eyes flew to his face, knowing I had misheard him, or at the very least, thought he as joking. He looked entirely serious.

“Thank you,” I said softly, swallowing nervously. It had been a while since anyone had paid me a compliment and the last time someone had, it had ended badly. For him. A gut wound with a poisoned rapier had ended his pursuit of me. It had been our second to last encounter on our adventure and he had met up with a desperate “Robber King”. He had been mourned by the group.

After the breakfasts were delivered, we ate. I always had a large breakfast before an adventure started. You never knew when your next cooked meal would be. Even I, the usual baker/chef for the group, might not be able to provide a nicely cooked meal while “on the road”.

Paying for the food, we all grabbed our packs and whatever weapons we had with us. I, not paying attention, stood up and into Horven Swordhand's path. I hit the solid wall that was the paladin's chest. Lightly bouncing off the man, I looked up, flashing him a quick smile.

“Horven, so sorry!” I chirped up at him.

Chuckling he looked down at me; literally. He was well over six feet tall and I am only five feet even; short for both a Fae and human. I can work it to my advantage. (Unless I need a line of sight for a spell, then that can get...interesting.)

“It's alright, Lady Theraga,” he smiled down at me and my heart skipped a beat. He was very handsome with his flowing blond hair and violet-blue eyes. His voice was also very deep and quite musical for a non-bard.

The elf and the half-orc female came up behind him and it was then that I recognized the elf. He was a cleric named Rickas Moonshadow the Dauntless. I knew him only by sight and a little by his reputation. The half-orc, upon closer examination, I did not recognize at all.

“Are ye going to be volunteerin' fer the looky-loo party?” Bellamin asked Horven. I knew he had adventured a time or two with the paladin, and I was wondering if Bellamin was fishing for Horven to include us in his group. There were three of each of us. A party six strong was always more welcome than three.

Horven nodded at the dwarf. “Yes I am.” He stepped aside, and pointed at the Elf. “This is Rickas Moonshadow, a elven cleric I have worked with before.” Then nodding to the half-orc female, he introduced her too. “This is Oolaaga the Mighty. Barbarian. Half-orc.” He looked from Bellamin, to me, then his eyes settled upon Eldak. “Eldak,” he said; his voice cold. “It's been a while since I last saw you.”

Eldak kept his face impassive. I had heard there was trouble with his last adventuring group and he ended up in jail for a bit. For what exactly, I didn't know.

Bellamin looked from Horven to Eldak and then to me. I place a hand on Horven's arm. “Eldak is an old friend of my family. I'll vouch for him, if you'd like.” Both men looked at me with surprise clearly written on their faces at what I said.

“Theraga,” both men said at the same time. Then they stopped and looked at each other, actually laughing.

“Come on you two,” I turned on my heel, not waiting for either man to start following. “I know Bellamin is already following me,” confidence exuded from my voice. I hear an “Uh” and then the familiar tread of Bellamin's feet walking behind me. I was pretty sure Eldak and Horven shrugged at each other and started to follow. Rickas and Oolaaga were the last ones to follow. Sometimes I just liked taking charge. Not all the time, but every once in a blue moon.

The line outside House Tarmikos was long. A few saw Horven and Bellamin and gave up their places in line. It appeared to me, we were the only fully put together adventuring group. After what seemed like a week, we were led into the front parlor were Lord and Lady Tarmikos were seated.

Behind them hung a portrait of a pretty young girl with green eyes and brown hair. We were told it was Graceella, their missing daughter.

Lady Tarmikos was obviously distraught and wept copious amounts of tears during our interview with them. Lord Tarmikos had to do most of the talking.

Graceella was to marry the son of a neighboring Lord so the two families would be related by marriage. However, Graceella was unhappy with the match and had met a young man of another family and was determined to marry him. They had, at first, thought she had simply run away with the young man. However, none of Graceella's clothes were missing, no jewelry nor any money were gone neither. And when they went searching for her, her shawl, a basket of flowers she had been gathering, and one of her shoes were the only things left behind. It looked like she had been kidnapped by persons unknown. Lord and Lady Tarmikos were anxious to get their daughter back. I saw Bellamin roll his eyes, but I knew we'd take the job, especially because of what they were offering to give us in returning their daughter safe and sound.

Horven and Bellamin began to negotiate for provisions and what exactly they could and couldn't do especially if the young woman in question really had run away with her young man. Eldak got closer to me.

“You still going to go on this adventure?” He inquired softly, not looking at me.

“Yes,” I replied back, my voice just as soft.

“Their daughter looks like you. Perhaps we can use you as a decoy to get her back from wherever she is.” He gave me a serious look.

I blinked. I was the bard of the group. Rarely was I used more than for my healing and buffering abilities. I laughed off his suggestion.

Eldak scowled and walked away; probably thinking I wasn’t giving his ideas any credence. I had forgotten Eldak was so thin skinned. I shouldn't have forgotten.


	3. Onward to Adventure and Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid adventuring group starts off searching for the missing daughter.  
> Tadra is betrayed.

We started off as soon as we bought supplies. Whatever gold, supplies, weapons we found at the kidnapper's camp, we would be able to keep. Lord Tarmikos would also bestow upon each of us, who survived, five (5) bars of platinum, one hundred (100) gold coins, two hundred (200) silver coins, and five hundred (500) copper coins. At the main store, we picked up several days of rations for each of us. Bellamin raved about what I could do with them. I just blushed. I also picked up a new whip. The adventure I first met Bellamin in, I was taught by Bertram the Rouge how to disarm an opponent with one. My whip was lost during my last mercenary-for-hire trip, and I wanted a new one.

Lord and Lady Tarmikos met us at the gate. They wished us luck. A look passed between Lord Tarmikos and Eldak, but I gave it no though. Eldak's reputation, if I were to believe in rumors, could either help or hinder whatever party he found himself in. I figured Lord Tarmikos wasn't happy with Eldak being with us.

Between Horven and Bellamin, we found the trail the kidnappers had taken. It looked like we were no more than a day and a half behind them. We hoped if we pushed ourselves, we could make up for lost time.

Rickas and I spoke while we walked. We agreed to make sure our healing spells were all memorized. Horven had a healing spell or two also. Rickas's healing spells were stronger than mine because bards were more the group's cheerleader than the group's nurse.

I spoke with Oolaaga. She was a barbarian. She left home five years previously mainly because she was shunned by the other orcs for being smaller and not as strong. She wanted to make a name for herself before returning to her home village. I was glad I knew basic orc, though she was more interested in perfecting her common.

Eldak hovered over me. Interjecting his opinion every once in a while, but wasn't obnoxious about butting in. When we found ourselves walking alone, we spoke about my parents. Well, we spoke about my mother. He was surprised to hear that my mother had tried to steer me away from being a bard and stick with baking. I told him I thought it was mainly because my bard magic was stronger than hers. I also mentioned that my father was descended from the famous human bards, Panian Hawklight and his wife, Nerisnys.

Eldak still didn't understand my mother's reasoning at keeping me away from bard school. I finally told him it might have been because one, humans don't have bard schools and two, she didn't want to expose her half-fae daughter to the prejudices of those who were full Fae. Eldak's eyes grew dark and his face became expressionless, but he nodded his agreement.

“I can see her reasoning. There are many Fae who don't believe in the mixing of the races.” He noticed my stricken look and he hastily added, “I don't believe in that.”

Night came and we set up camp. Horven and Oolaaga took first watch. Bellamin and Rickas took second. Eldak and I took last watch. Nothing of note happened during the first two watches. Nothing of note happened to my own watch either. No, that wasn't entirely true. It was true we weren't attacked at any time during the night, but something happened between me and Eldak.

Close to the end of the watch, Eldak paused in his watch walk of the camp's perimeter and stared at me. Then leaning forward, he tried to kiss me. I had to admit Eldak was a handsome man and when I was younger, I did have a crush on him. But I was no longer that young girl and I only saw him as a family friend by this time. I backed up, away from him.

“I'm sorry, Eldak. You are a friend, nothing more to me.” I searched his face hoping he wasn't offended.

He stared at me a moment. Eldak's eyes were glazed and it seemed as if he wasn't looking at me, but through me.

“Just like your mother, aren't you? Think you're too good for me.” His voice was bitter. The laugh he gave me was even worse than bitter. His handsome face was twisted in rage. “How **dare** you! You should feel honored that I'm even slightly interested in you, half-breed.”

The word stung, but I tried not to how it. I had heard it whispered behind my back, but no one had ever said it to my face before. It wasn't hard to figure out I was a half-breed. My chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, and short stature made me different from the tall, blond, and blue eyed Fae line I was descended from.

“I will not apologize for my feelings, Eldak Silentread.” My voice was cold and I spoke in the formal Fae language. “And my mother taught me never to settle for just anyone.

I turned away and he grabbed my upper arm. Before I could scream, I heard Bellamin start to stir in his sleeping pallet. “Theraga? Need help with breakfast?” He mumbled half in Dwarven and half in common.

Eldak released his grip on my arm, but I could feel the bruise already forming. Clearing my throat, I said loud enough for Bellamin, and the others who were beginning to wake up, to hear. “Yes, please! Could you look in my pack for the frying pan? And everyone give me their breakfast rations for today? Eldak has offered to pick berries for us.” I gave the Fae male a brilliant but venomous smile.

He turned to go, knowing he couldn't do anything more with so many wake. Both Bellamin and Horven stayed close by me while I cooked. They also did all the cleaning up with me. Rickas did his best to distract Eldak, and there were times I thought he succeeded. Oolaaga, after her breakfast, made sure her double headed ax was sharpened, all within eyesight of Eldak.

We had gotten closer to the kidnappers trail. With each passing hour, our group of six people were inching closer. What we had, at first assumed were a small group of kidnappers, on horses with a frightened girl, turned out to be a lumbering caravan. Was Graceella kidnapped by a wandering troupe of performers or a small party from a rejected suitor who was determined to marry her no matter what?

Close to the end of the second day, we were able to catch a glimpse of the caravan. We didn't see Graceella, but we did watch an older woman take food to a particular covered wagon.

One of the guards turned out to be known by Eldak. Turned out I knew the guard too. It was Eldak's brother, Crudak Silentread. He was a fighter for hire to the highest bidder. The last time I'd see him, I had had to kick him out of my mother's wake.

“I'll talk to him,” Eldak said once we made our camp nearby. “I'll talk to him and see what we're dealing with. He looked at me. “I'll get him to apologize to you too.”

I turned by back on Eldak. “over twenty years too late,” I muttered.

Eldak said nothing, but he stood up, placed a hand on my shoulder, and then walked away. He made sure he was armed to the teeth, then he made his way to the kidnaper's camp.

It seemed like an eternity before Eldak returned. We were surprised to see Crudak and two of his men was with him. I studied Crudak as he entered our camp. He was still extraordinarily tall; taller than even Eldak. He seemed leaner too. But when I looked directly into his face, I couldn't help the gasp that escaped me. He had a jagged scar which went from the left corner of his mouth up his left cheek and around his forehead to his right ear. It looked as if someone had tried to slice his face off.

Crudak walked to up to me' bowing his head, making a small bow in the process. “Lady Theraga, please accept my apologies for my actions at your mother's wake all those many years ago.”

My brows raised. I started at him. Then raising my head, I locked eyes with Eldak. Smiling, he nodded his head. “He's been remorseful almost the entire time since that unfortunate incident,” was his explanation. “Until now, he was too prideful to ask for your forgiveness.”

I turn my attention back to Crudak, a pleasant smile plastered on my lips. Nodding my head, I replied, “You have my forgiveness.” In the back of my mind I thought: {I shall never forget.}

Crudak beamed happily, hugging me. Then he called to one of his men to pull out some wine for a toast.

“To old friends and for saving Lord Tarmikos's daughter,” as Crudak hastily explained, he has thought he was rescuing Graceella from her kidnappers and were returning her to her own home. It wasn't until after the kidnapping and talking to his brother that he realized his error. So he was righting the wrong done to her.

Glasses were passed around,mine handed to me third, and we all toasted to this good turn of events. I was distracted by Crudak's apology that I didn't think to check it for poisons or potions. I should have. As the last bit of wine hit my stomach, I felt the beginnings of darkness hit me. More of Crudak's men came out of hiding as I distantly heard Rickas's voice start to tell me the wine was drugged. Then everything went black.


	4. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadra finds her life as she knows it is over and now she must accept her fate.

When I came to, I was sore and my head ached. The old woman who hovered over me, smiled and jabbered in a language I didn't recognize. She then went away. While she was gone, I tried to ascertain where I was. I wasn't sure where in the world we were, but I was alone in a covered wagon. I tried to get up, but my right ankle and left wrist were shackled and long chains were attached to a metal hoop in the middle of the wagon's floor. I tried to tug at it, but found it was reinforced...with magic. While I tried to figure out the restraining spell, someone entered. A tall human male. He had golden hair and dark blue, almost black eyes. He was also very handsome.

“I see you are awake,” his deep voice almost boomed in the wagon. I am Ololamin Darkeyes. I am a slave trader and I now own you.”

I shook my head. “No, I am Lady Theraga Huntinghawk …,” I started to say, but Ololamin slapped me.

“No. You are no longer Lady Theraga Huntinghawk. I have decided to name you Carella. Whatever you were before now, you will forget.”

His rough hands grabbed my hair, fingers combing through the curls. “Pretty color. Nice dark brown.” One of his hands grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. “Green eyes. Green eyes. Oh yes, I know to whom I shall sell you.” With that, he left me and the old woman returned.

The days turned to weeks. My delicately pointed ears were remarked upon, but it was whispered that my value wouldn't be diminished. The weeks turned into a month or two. Two more days and we stopped for yet another camp. But this time, it was different. We stopped midday and I was bathed carefully and dressed in a very revealing way. It embarrassed me. Ololamin was both pleased and displeased. He was pleased because he would get a lot of money for me. He was displeased because he couldn't sample me. He was too afraid of accidentally impregnating me and that would be bad for him.

“Mareak Alerteyes will be here later this evening, Carella.”

Ololamin positioned extra guards around my wagon. Only Lilamin, the old woman, was allowed in to help bathe me and pick out my outfit for that evening.

What she chose for me was a solid green skirt which came to above my knee. What little material there was, was semi-transparent. The matching top was more of a shrug in style. It covered my upper arms and my back though the hem of it hit me mid torso. The front of the top covered the sides of my breasts and nipples, and a single emerald acted as a button to close the material between my breasts. The material strained across them. My dark hair was left down long. It was now past my waist. The makeup they chose highlighted my green eyes. Lilamin stood back and surveyed her work.

“You look lovely. Ololamin will make a lot of money off of you.”

“Let me disappear,” I tried, as I did all the weeks on the road. “You know he's going to sell me. People shouldn't be sold by other people. Come with me, I'll take care of you.”

Lilamin pressed her lips together, giving me a reproachful look. “Why should I leave Ololamin Darkeyes? He treats me with respect as a good  son should.” With that, she left.

Her son. Of course. Why hadn't I figured it out before? Maybe because he was a half-elf but looked full elf and she was a halfling? An elf and a halfling mating. I wondered who the elf had been. Then my wondering as no more and an armed escort was taking me to where my fate would be.

As I entered the tent, Ololamin was speaking with someone. At first, I couldn’t see nor hear the other person. But when they answered, I gasped silently. The person had a wonderfully beautiful, very deep voice. Then Ololamin turned and I couldn't help but stare in fascination.

Mareak Alerteyes was a n albino. Snow white hair and calk white skin defined him. His eyes were a pinkish red. He was more slender than an average halfling; almost gaunt looking. His snow white hair was pulled back and done in what humans called corn rows.

I, or one of the guards, must have made a noise because Ololamin's dark eyes met mine and a wide smile lit up his face. He directed Mareak's attention to me. “Didn't I tell you she was a dark haired, green eyed beauty?”

Mareak stomped up to me. A hand, with more strength than I thought he would possess, gripped my face as those pink eyes studied me. His free hand ran through my hair. He twisted my head this way and that and I thought my neck would snap even as a wave of dizziness started to wash over me. He let go of my face only to grab my hands and step back to look at my front. He then walked all around me, taking my form in from all sides. I felt like a horse on auction. I was surprised he didn't ask me to open my mouth so he could see all my teeth.

“Are you a virgin?” He demanded of me.

I stared at him a moment before I quickly shook my head. “No,” I croaked. I said a small prayer of thanks to Corellon Larethian for sending Sheldon ones from university to me.

Mareak looked a little disappointed. “Pity,” he murmured. “I could have made you a gift to King Jamendithas.”

Ololamin spoke rapidly in an elven-halfling combination. It was a confusing mix of the languages to I missed much of what he said. By the look in his eye, and the scared tone of his voice, I assumed (and what is that human saying about assuming?) he was protesting because King Jamendithas was a cruel man. Mareak gave Ololamin a look and gestured at me. Ololamin sighed heavily and looked glum at me and the slave buyer.

“Of course I understand,” was all the slave trader said. He nodded his head at me. “Mareak has bought you, girl. You're his now. Don't do anything stupid and don't do anything to make you be noticed by the king.”

This last piece of advice was met with a stony glare from Mareak. I nodded my head, but I was already making plans to make myself get noticed by the king. I t was a crap shoot, but knowing now what I didn't back then, I think I would have made the same decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Tadra started off as my Dungeons & Dragons half-elf character that I played when Living Greyhawk was popular. She was my bard. tweaked her for Twitter RP. Now she's half-fae/half-human character.


End file.
